disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace Flynn
Candace Gertrude Flynn is a character from Disney's television series Phineas and Ferb. is the 15-year old sister of Phineas and Ferb, the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household. She is Her day usually consists of attempting to get her brother and stepbrother in trouble with her mother, Linda Flynn, but by the time she arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She is usually seen talking on her cell phone to her friend Stacy Hirano, and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. Candace is voiced by Ashley Tisdale. Personality 1st Dimension Candace has the typical personality of a female teenager. She enjoys hanging out with her friends and fantasizing about boys, particularly Jeremy Johnson. She also has a strong need for control and this causes repeated conflicts between her and her brothers. She always wants to be put in charge of when her parents are away, but rarely gets her wish. Her desire to bust her brothers stems from this need and because their projects always break the norm that she desires to live and maintain. It is very rare for her to be "seduced by the coolness" of their contraptions, and she often has to convince Stacy and her other friends that the boys need to be caught in order to be taught a lesson when in fact she just wants them to stop and be normal kids. However, she is less inclined to bust the boys if it benefits her. She has even seeked out the boys' help for her own gain. Generally, Candace is prone to overreact to things, whether big or small. This is probably connected to her need to control things. 2nd Dimension Born presumably on the eleventh of July, Candace's childhood was presumably the same as her 1st Dimension counterpart: her mother Linda met and fell in love with Lawrence Fletcher. The two later got married and Candace and her brother Phineas gained Ferb as a stepbrother. At least five years prior to Across the 2nd Dimension, Phineas and Ferb bought Perry, who apparently was a secret agent (it is never brought up). Somehow, Perry was defeated and captured by Dr. Doofenshmirtz; he was then turned into the Platyborg, a cyborg platypus that commanded an army of Norm bots to invade The Tri-State Area and conquer it. As a result, she, like everyone else in Danville and the rest of The Tri-State Area, was forced to wear Dooferalls and play Doofopoly. At some point, Candace decided that she had enough of Doofenshmirtz's tyrannical reign and founded The Resistance, an organization bent on putting an end to Doofenshmirt'z rule. She forbade Phineas or Ferb from joining it for their own safety. Doofenshmirtz and The Resistance have since been at odds with one another ever since, paralleling the life-long feud between the Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz of the 1st Dimension. Unlike her 1st Dimension counterpart, Candace doesn't display the typical behavior of a teenage girl, but it is presumed that she eventually does after the film's events. As the leader of The Resistance, she is actually more controlling than the 1st Dimension Candace. However, in spite of said fact, she is also extremely caring and protective towards everyone she loves, especially her brothers Phineas and Ferb, again unlike her 1st Dimension self. Because of this, she prevents Phineas and Ferb from joining The Resistance for their own safety. Also lenient, she finally allows Phineas and Ferb to join The Resistance after they prove that they can handle the work by themselves.﻿ Freak-outs Candace, as a teenager, is known to go crazy easily. In "Mom's Birthday," she states in her song, "I'm a little high strung, it's just because I'm young..." and in "Backyard Aquarium," Linda, Candace's mom, attends an author visitation for "high strung teens." When Candace freaks out, she usually calls her mother on her pink cell phone, and when Linda was finally up at the front table with the author, she receives a picture of Candace in the marine animal show. Candace looks like she is insane, and the author gives Linda the rest of the set of books free. Candace especially freaks out over Jeremy, trying to over-analyze every interaction they have. Sanity Due to her behavior, Candace's sanity has been questioned throughout the series. She believes that she would not be able to get away with doing the same kind of things her brothers do, and this has actually been proven once, which is why she wants to bust them. But with each failure, she is notably getting crazier. Her behavior becomes more frantic, she is prone to yell at her brothers more, and busting them becomes more of an obsession. It has even gotten to the point where she cannot even enjoy a relaxing day with her mother without wanting to bust Phineas and Ferb, even after promising to her that she would try. She has also done it for so much of the summer that she has incorporated it into her daily routine, and cannot enjoy a day without thinking about busting them. As an Adult Candace had come to terms with her relationship with Phineas and Ferb over the years, but when they appeared in her backyard as their younger selves after traveling forward in time, her impulse to bust them returned. Though she missed catching them at the museum before they returned to their time, she was able to follow them when Xavier Onassis abandoned his time machine immediately after his arrival in her time period. She selected the day the Rollercoaster was built and succeded in showing her mother the coaster. Linda called for help to get them rescued. Thinking that all was well, she returned to her own time. It turned out everything was not okay, because busting them caused their mom to call the police, which caused the police helicopter (that, in the unaltered outcome, helped Perry escape,) to change course to get to the rollercoaster, and away from Perry and Doofenshmirtz, causing Perry to miss the helicopter. The ball of tinfoil crashed into the building, and Doofenshmirtz (this time still aware of the danger) jumped down to a lower part of the building, while Perry was hit and placed in a full body cast for a year and a half. During this time, Doofenshmirtz managed to gain the upper hand, and when Perry recovered, Doofenshmirtz won more and more battles as time went on. Doofenshmirtz's rise of power, coupled with the fact that children were "childproofed" due to Phineas and Ferb being busted, caused Doofenshmirtz to become emperor of the world (or at least the Tri-State Area). After realizing the mistake she made, Bad Future Candace returned to that same day and prevented Good Future Candace from busting the boys. When the time machine was destroyed, the two Candaces went in search of the boys. In explaining the situation, Phineas pointed out the paradox that with the good future restored, Bad Future Candace should no longer exist. Thus, she disappeared in a flash of logic ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Relationships 1st Dimension Phineas Flynn Candace and Phineas's relationship varies throughout each episode. Most of the time, Candace tends to be easily annoyed by Phineas' inventions, and sets out to bust him and Ferb immediately, due to the fact that she thinks she's superior. However, on multiple occasions Phineas and Ferb help Candace to bust them, this being the fact that Phineas thinks that everything he does is innocent (which it is). On rare occasions, Candace is found participating in Phineas' inventions, sometimes tending to end up loving them and thanking him. Phineas loves Candace as much as a normal brother would love his sister, and vice-versa. Perhaps the greatest example of the two is when Phineas helped Candace retrieve a DVD to help her bust them. Candace saved Phineas instead of the disk when he was slipping off the bridge ("Traffic Cam Caper"). In "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", Phineas calls Candace "the best sister ever". Ferb Fletcher Candace loves Ferb, but their relationship is really unknown due to the fact that Ferb rarely speaks. Candace always tries to bust Ferb and his step-brother, but on rare occasions, Candace participates in their inventions ("Chez Platypus", "Cheer Up Candace", and others). Though, Candace has shown a physical affection to Ferb, she tousles Ferb's hair during the song Summer Belongs to You. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!!") Another example of Candace's affection for Ferb is shown when Candace is looking through the laundry and states that Ferb's small torso "is so cute!" ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers"). Perry the Platypus Candace loves Perry as a pet, but dislikes it when he sleeps in her room. She and Perry accidentally switched bodies when she tripped and fell into one of Phineas and Ferb's teleport devices, causing her to be Perry the whole day. At the end of the day she realized that being a platypus is gross and she would never want to experience that again, especially the sweating milk part ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). Once when Candace went to get a glass of water in the middle of the night, she trips over Perry (who had received a red alert on his watch). She angrily yells at him and tosses him outside, which leads to Perry comically mimicking her ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). She has seen Perry as a secret agent once ("The Ballad of Badbeard"), and in her dreams. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted", "Wizard of Odd") Linda Flynn Although normally they appear to have a normal loving mother/daughter relationship, it is somewhat strained. With Candace's repeated failed attempts to bust her brothers, Linda has begun to believe that her daughter is going insane. Ironically, despite Candace's every attempt to show Linda the boys' 'activities,' the only one Linda has ever caught in the act is Candace herself ("Perry Lays an Egg", "The Secret of Success"). But in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", she sees them, only for everything to go back to the way it was. Stacy Hirano Stacy Hirano is Candace's best friend. They do almost everything together, from talking to each other constantly on cellphones to having a spa day together. Stacy sometimes tends to get seduced by Phineas and Ferb's inventions, causing Candace to have to run after her ("Put That Putter Away"). Stacy is usually Canadace's voice of reason, and she has given her advice over the series, which ranged from trying to enjoy Phineas and Ferb's summer projects to figuring out how to bust them. Stacy always helps Candace and encourages her whenever Candace feels like a failure ("Flop Starz", "De Plane! De Plane!", et al.). She also stays on the optimistic side, which sometimes affects Candace's personality. There has been an instance where Candace and Stacy argued over the former always trying (and failing) to bust her brothers. The argument led to them "breaking up", losing their friendship. But the two reconciled in the end when Candace decided against busting her brothers for the day ("The Lemonade Stand"). Jenny Jenny is also a good friend of Candace's. However, not much of their relationship is known due to the fact that Jenny does not appear very often. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "The Lemonade Stand", "Candace Gets Busted") Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Candace and Isabella are close acquaintances. This could possibly be because of the fact that Isabella knows of Candace's crush on Jeremy, and Candace knows about Isabella's crush on Phineas ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). She does not, however, seem to show a slightest interest in Isabella's feelings towards her brother while the latter provides the former with some useful pieces of advice about how to attract Jeremy; while Isabella is trying to confide in Candace about her personal problems, Candace's attention gets quickly focused on something else ("Out to Launch"). Interestingly, she apparently has no (or less of a) desire to "bust" Isabella in particular when she is involved with Phineas's Big Idea. Candace didn't even suggest calling Isabella's mom even though she acknowledged she was in the backyard. ("Not Phineas and Ferb") In a future episode, Candace will give Isabella some romantic advice. Jeremy Johnson Candace has a crush on Jeremy, occasionally bordering on obsessive. She often encounters him in the Googolplex Mall working at Mr. Slushy Dawg or Mr. Slushy Burger, but he occasionally appears at other places. Candace does not know of Jeremy's mutual infatuation for her. Candace asked Jeremy to the Girl's Choice Night of the Falling Stars dance, where he replied that he has been waiting for her to ask him ("Out to Launch"). When Jeremy bought the new Destruction Mayhem 3 video game, he called Candace and asked her to come over so they could play it together. Candace also hosted a gelatin party just because gelatin was Jeremy's favorite dessert. When Stacy and Jenny were stating their themes, Candace told them that her gelatin was shaped as Jeremy's head. ("Interview With a Platypus", "Day of the Living Gelatin") Jeremy called Candace and asked her to the Summer Cotillion. Candace spent a long time getting ready but was accidentally zapped into Phineas and Ferb's video game. When she defeated it, Jeremy came over and stated that Candace looked beautiful. ("Gaming the System") Jeremy hosted a pool party and invited Candace and Stacy over. There, Candace saw that an Australian girl, who was actually Jeremy's attractive cousin, Nicolette, was capturing Jeremy's attention. When Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz accidentally turned Jeremy's pool into a skating rink, Candace eventually caught Jeremy's attention, smashing into him on the way. Jeremy signs Candace's cast, where he writes C + J in a heart. ("De Plane! De Plane!") On Christmas Eve, Jeremy tells her that he sold his guitar to pay for the earrings he bought for her, and she gives him what he wanted for Christmas, a silver guitar. They embrace each other, bonded closer for the shared experience ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). On the Summer Solstice, while in Paris, Jeremy told her that she was his girlfriend and he was her boyfriend. While she, Phineas, and Isabella were singing Summer Belongs to You, Jeremy came home early from Paris and he and Candace finally kissed after missing in Paris. They danced while Phineas and Isabella continued singing ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Vanessa Doofenshmirtz ".]] Candace and Vanessa have met on several occasions and both of them are constantly trying to bust "schemers": Candace tries to bust her brothers, while Vanessa tries to bust her father, Heinz Doofenshmirtz ("I Scream, You Scream"). They first met on Phienas and Ferb's ski lift ("S'Winter"). Their clothes were also accidentally switched in the laundry, and were forced to wear the other's clothes until they met at the laundry ("Hail Doofania!"). They both also fought over a Mary McGuffin doll which Lawrence accidentally sold to Doofenshmirtz ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). They sat together in Phienas and Ferb's plane, and stay together when the kids went to visit Baljeet's uncle. Vanessa remembered Candace's name ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Suzy Johnson When Candace called Jeremy's house, Suzy knew immediately that Candace had some sort of affection for him. She told Candace to stay away from Jeremy because she is, and always will be Jeremy's favorite girl. From then on, Suzy played evil tricks on Candace to stop her from hanging out with Jeremy, such as training her poodle to dislike Candace and attacking squirrels on her. Fortunately, none of them have succeeded in keeping the two apart ("Comet Kermillian", "Interview With a Platypus", et al.). In "Suddenly Suzy", Suzy and Candace actually bond with each other, with Suzy saying that she only wants to make Candace look bad when Jeremy's around to keep her control over her older brother. Otherwise, she's "off the clock." Meap Candace had a short relationship with Meap, initially believing that he was a Bango-Ru doll that had been made into a robot by her brothers, taking him in place of her failed fusion of a cow and frog to the convention as she found him cute. At the Bango-Ru convention however, he revealed his more dangerous tendencies, leading to Candace being kicked from the convention and banned from future Bango-Ru conventions ("The Chronicles of Meap"). In other episodes, she says "Meap" whenever she gets scared ("The Fast and the Phineas", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Backyard Aquarium"). Mindy Mindy shows interest in Jeremy, which could possibly be why she and Candace aren't on very good terms. Mindy asked Jeremy to sit next to her when Phineas and Ferb built a circus ("Jerk De Soleil"). Mindy also sent a picture of Candace in goth clothes when Candace and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's clothes got mixed up at the dry cleaners ("Hail Doofania!"). Wendy Candace immediately disliked Wendy when both of them wanted the job position at Mr. Slushy Dawg. It is possible that Wendy also has some kind of affection towards Jeremy, which is why she wanted the job. Prior to the incident at Slushy Dawg, Candace oddly called Wendy on her cellphone when she was desperate to find someone to hang out with ("Unfair Science Fair", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). Albert When they met Albert seems to get a crush on her and decides to help Candace with busting Phineas and Ferb by giving her his "Nerd Word". With Candace stating "For a nerd, you rock." ("The Doof Side of the Moon") 2nd Dimension Family Phineas Flynn Unlike her 1st Dimension counterpart, she is extremely protective of her brother, to the point where she forbids him to join The Resistance despite his desire to join the fight against Doofenshmirtz. However, when she is rescued by them after they join The Resistance, she allows them to fight out of gratitude for them. Ferb Fletcher Her relationship with Ferb is virtually unspecified as Ferb never speaks directly to her, but as she is protective of him, she seems to love him as a brother and isn't willing to lose him. Linda]] and Lawrence Fletcher She hasn't been seen interacting with her mother or stepfather. Resistance Members Isabella Garcia-Shapiro According to the Phineas and Ferb The Movie Magazine, Isabella has been described as Candace's most trusted members, though this is never specified in the film itself. Jeremy Johnson She describes Jeremy as a "good soldier" and she tells the 1st Dimension Candace that she doesn't find him as "cute" because she feels that it might get in the way of her work. When Jeremy, Phineas, and Ferb rescue her from Doofenshmirtz, Jeremy gives her a compliment that stirs up Candace's interest before the four depart. When Doofenshmirtz's plot is thwarted and he is arrested in the 2nd Dimension, she wonders what she'll do now that Doofenshmirtz's reign has ended, and the 1st Dimension Candace points to Jeremy, to which she replies that she'll "take it under consideration", implying that the two will start a relationship after the movie's events. 1st Dimension Characters Candace Flynn She interacts with the 1st Dimension Candace at the mine cart, telling her life as how it is in the 2nd Dimension. The two are briefly at odds when the 1st Dimension Candace realizes that she doesn't find Jeremy as "cute", but they make up. After Doofenshmirtz is arrested, Candace realizes that her life might now go nowhere, and the 1st Dimension Candace reassures her that other pursuits (becoming Jeremy's girlfriend) now lie ahead, to which she replies that she'll "take it under consideration". The two then share a hug before she departs for her home dimension. Reception Common Sense Media rated Candace as the 10th worst TV role model, claiming that "her primary motivations are pleasing her boyfriend and getting her brothers in trouble" and she was "a screechy, whiny stereotype of a girl", which could reinforce gender stereotypes. http://www.commonsensemedia.org/new/10-worst-tv-role-models-part-2 Songs Candace has sung .]] *"Gitchee Gitchee Goo" (with Phineas and the Ferbtones) *"E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S" *"I Love You Mom" (With Phineas, Ferb,Isabella, and the Fireside Girls) *"Busted" (with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz) *"The Ballad of Badbeard (with Phineas, Ferb, ,Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and the Fireside Girls) *"Ready For the Bettys" (with the Bettys and Stacy) *"Do Nothing Day" (with Jeremy) *"Busted, Busted, Busted" *"Queen of Mars" *"A-G-L-E-T" (With Phineas) *"Come Home, Perry" (with the rest of Danville) *"There Is No Candy In Me" (with Baljeet, Perry, Ferb, and Phineas) *"Busting Feeding Frenzy" *"Bubble Gum *"Wedding Adventure" (with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls) *"So Busted *"Busted, Busted" *"Rusted" * "Summer Belongs To You!" (with Phineas, Ferb, the Fireside Girls and Isabella) *"The Twelve Days of Christmas" (On the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites album) *"Me, Myself, and I" *"What Does He Want?" (With Stacy and Jenny) *"You're Goin' Down" (With Stacy and Jenny) *"Mom Look" (with the singers from Impress My Professor) *"Intimate Get Together" (with other people, including Stacy Hirano and Jenny) *"Give Up" (with the painter from "City of Love" and other background characters) *"With These Prints" (With Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Heinz Doofenshmirtz) Other Appearences Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Candace is a recurring character in the talk show sries and has been seen twice: She was first seen being shocked by seeing Taylor Swift and took photos with her at the end of an episode. In another episode with Randy Jackson, she comes by and attempts to sing Gitchee Gitchee Goo, but does it badly. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension Candace has a major part of the movie and is seen with her 2nd Dimsesion self. She wears a low-cut sleeveless shirt, a black skirt, black shoes with black stockings (which appear as really tall boots), a black bandana, and a pair of black sunglasses, and also carries a assortment of weapons. She also has been seen hugging her alternate brothers. Background Information *Candace, unlike the Flynns of her household, has a light shade of red hair. Her grandmother, Betty Jo Flynn, and her great aunt, Lorraine, as well have a similar shade of light red locks ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"). *In the episode "Lights, Candace, Action!", Candace's voice actress (Ashley Tisdale) appears as her, in the edited version of the movie. *Candace is allergic to dairy products ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Let's Take a Quiz, "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Wizard of Odd"). However, she can eat a cheese sandwich and cereal ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Oh, There You Are, Perry"), but these could be a non-dairy kind of milk and cheese. *Candace is severely allergic to "wild parsnips", which causes large skin rashes on her face and causes her voice to change to a deep baritone ("Jerk De Soleil"). *Candace can play the guitar ("Mom's Birthday"). *Candace has acrophobia ("S'Winter", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama", "The Doof Side of the Moon"). She may have developed this fear because she falls out of any tree that she climbs. *She likes to sing ("Flop Starz"). *She has a panic room, where she keeps a stuffed bear named "Mr. Miggins" ("I, Brobot", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers"). *She intends to name her future children Xavier and Amanda ("The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Swiss Family Phineas", "Spa Day"). **It has been shown that she does indeed give two of her kids those names in the future, and also has a third child named Fred ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). *She has read the entire Sherlock Holmes collection ("Elementary My Dear Stacy"). *Candace's height is 5 ft 8 in (172.72 cm) ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). *An infrequent running gag is whenever Candace is ever caught on media (like cameras and such), the final product would always result in Candace looking ugly ("The Fast and the Phineas", "Lights, Candace, Action!","Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Backyard Aquarium", "Let's Take a Quiz", "The Bully Code", "Split Personality"). *Candace's middle name is Gertrude ("Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Hip Hip Parade"). *Candace's driver's license status is unclear. In "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", the song states that "little redhead gonna be a star with her learner's permit and an adult in the car", but in "Bubble Boys" Linda says that Candace is trying to earn her permit. It is more likely that the statement from "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" is correct, as Phineas mentions that she has her learner's permit in "Out to Launch". *She becomes Mayor for a day ("She's the Mayor"). *Candace is the first person to be seen sick. The other five were Stacy, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Baljeet. *She does not know Ferb's full name ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!"). *She's a huge fan of Ducky Momo ("Nerds of a Feather"). *She once had her face stuck in the sink ("Cheer Up Candace") *Scary monsters always have a tendency to sneak up on Candace behind her back while she is yelling at her brothers. She'll then pause and say "He's right behind me, isn't he?" This is including the Giant Platypus Monster ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"), Bigfoot ("Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!"), and Nosey ("The Lake Nose Monster"). *Candace may be on a track team but this is not known for sure. ("Tip of the Day") *She has been seen as a cameo twice. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Brain Drain") Background Information as an adult *The adult version of Candace is is similar to the present one in appearance but has a different face. She also wears pants instead of a skirt. *It is not known if her future self married before or after having the kids, or if she married at all. As as of now, she stated on several occasions that one of her goals was to marry and have children. Given this, the children's physical appearance and her romantic interest in Jeremy Johnson, there is a strong likelihood that he is both the father and her husband. *The future Candace seems more calm than the present one, and doesn't obsess over busting Phineas and Ferb. *Her future self's last name has not been stated. While it is tradition in many cultures that a woman take her husband's last name at time of marriage, there is precident in her own family for retaining her maiden name. Her mother, Linda, chose Flynn-Fletcher and has been called both "Mrs. Flynn" and "Mrs. Fletcher". *In "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", both future Candaces can be seen behind a car in the parking lot. This is impossible since Isabella gave Phineas and Ferb the wood-and-steel fusing tool, thus eliminating all of that day's events. Gallery References External links *Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Candace Flynn Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Scouts Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Foiled Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Clowns Category:Detectives Category:Giants Category:Musicians Category:Anti-heroes Category:Iconic characters